Samantha Colvin Adventures: The Silas File
by DatGuyBleach
Summary: Second adventure of Samantha Colvin. Samantha and Aria head to Austria to attend Silas University, a place full of disappearances and general weird stuff. A crossover with the Carmilla series
1. Prologue

"Sam. Come check this out." Spencer says, nodding her head for me to come join her.

"Sure. Just let me finish checking out the latest piece of equipment Hanna made." Hanna smiles at that as she tugs my undershirt to make sure cover me completely. "So is this like what pros wear? Kinda like Under Armour?"

"Kinda like that. I realized you guys have the gloves and shoes to take on things but you don't have anything to use your entire body as a weapon, not to mention to actually protect you from attacks. So I thought what I made something like a body suit." Hanna scans my body. "Okay...now place your right hand over your left breast, just above it." I nod and touch just above my left breast. Suddenly the undershirt tightens a bit and it grows sleeves, covering my arms. "Good. Now throw some punches and tell me if anything feels off." I throw some punches. The shirt feels right around my body.

"Feels good actually. Thought it would be tighter."

"Oh. You mean the tighten before the sleeves came out. That's the shirt getting use to your body. Now…" Hanna steps back and delivers a punch to my gut. I step back and look at Hanna with shock.

"Wow. I barely felt that." I punch myself in the stomach. "It's like the blow…"

"The pain will spread throughout the shirt, so one spot won't be the focus point for the blow. Now place above your left breast again." I do and the sleeves retract and the shirt loosens a bit. "Good. Wear this at all times. It's easy to wash as well but I made extras just in case. Paige and Aria will get these as well."

"Are there bottoms to these?"

"Of course there is silly. But I don't think Spencer would want you stripping in front of her...plus I want you alone when we test them." She shoots me a wink and I blush. "Still cute when blushing short stuff."

"Whatever Peach." I smile at her and give her a peck on the lips. "Alright, I'm going to see what Spencer wanted."

"And I find Paige and Aria. Also, I think Emily was looking for you earlier. Wanted to talk to you about some report."

"Right. See you later Peach."

"Bye short stuff." Hanna pecks me lips once more before leaving. As I am walking to Spencer, she gives me a smirk.

"What?" I ask but I can already tell what this was going to be about.

"Nothing. You two are just so cute together."

I give her a playful shove. "Yeah yeah. So what's up?"

Spencer turns her attention to her laptop. "Remember I told you that I been watching this weird vlog lately?"

"Yeah. Some vlog about some student right?"

"Yeah. Laura Hollis. She attends Silas University."

"Never heard of it."

"Well you wouldn't. It's in Austria. Anyway, she's been making some videos that caught my attention." Spencer clicks the mouse button on her laptop and a video starts playing. "Just listen to this."

There was three girls in the video. Two redheads, one of them look like Shirley Temple while the other had a shorter hair. The last girl had long, honey dew hair. They was staring at a milk carton and a bowl of cereal on the table. "See? Blood. In the milk carton. In my creepy roommate's milk carton." She turns to the two redheads. "So she's gotta go right? I mean...this is like a death threat or a health code violation. And the time for Carmilla to go." I stop the video right there.

"There's more to the video." I can hear Spencer say but I am not listening. Carmilla? In school? What the hell is she playing at? "Clearly this Carmilla chick must be a vampire or something right? That's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Wait...that's not the part you wanted to show me?"

"Well yeah but there's more." Spencer clicks the mouse to the video and drags the little thing to a certain part of the video.

It's the redhead with the Shirley Temple hair speaking. "It's what happened with all the other girls that disappeared?" Wait. Did I hear her right? Disappearing girls and Carmilla's there? Oh shit.

"People go missing all the time from this place." Spencer clicks a tab and show me stories of Silas University. "This place is weird. We had to hack their servers to even get this. Place is all hush hush about missing people it seems."

"Okay. So people are going missing and it's possible that this Laura girl is living with a vampire." Spencer nods and I continue. "I'm guessing you are showing me this because Marcus wants us to go to Austria and do something about it."

"Yup. He kinda got an email about it. The email asked for you according to him." Spencer clicks under tab and there was the email. I start to read it out loud.

"Things are about to get interesting here. Suggest you send Butterfly over here before things get too out of hand." I rub my face. "So someone there asked for me personally." I already know who it is by the damn nickname.

"So seems we are sending people to Austria. I'll inform Aria to start packing." Spencer says, getting up from her chair.

"And Paige."

"No can do boss." Emily's voice comes out of nowhere. "Paige and Mona are investigating something downtown. People been hearing weird music and stuff lately. All of that happening around the area where that rift was. Looks like it's just you and Aria. Also, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait Em? Gotta start packing for my trip to Austria." I say with fake peppiness.

"Hey. Austria's not that bad." Spencer interjects.

"I rather it not wait but sure. I can talk to you more about it when you get back. I need to do more test anyhow." Emily disappears from our sight and Spencer joins me at my side.

"I'm worried about her. She hasn't been sleeping lately. Whatever she has been working on, it's keeping her up." Spencer says with concern.

"Watch her. Make sure she isn't dabbling into something bad and that she gets some rest." I look over to the screen, the video playing over in my head. Looks like we are going to college.


	2. Chapter One - Campus People

"This place has an eerie beauty to it." Aria says dreamily, looking out the window the taxi we are in. "The trees are beautiful." She pulls out a camera and snap some photos of the scenery.

"These trees have been around since the second world war. They have seen things." The cab driver says with a German accent, smiling at us. "To think...these trees had a better time than buildings." He laughs. "So...where are you girls from? Clearly not from around these parts."

"We're from the states." I answer for us.

"Ah. Good ol US of A eh? Nice country." He smiles at us.

"It has its moments I suppose." I say, earning myself a hearty laugh from him.

"Yes. Every country has its moments. It what you learn from those moments is what defines you." He says with a serious tone but then has a smile on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get all preachy there."

I shake my head. "No...I actually like that." I smile at him which makes him smile bigger.

"Good good." He reaches into the glove box and pulls out something. "Chocolate? The wrappers were beautiful. I take them from him and offer Aria one. She takes and examines it.

"Is this chocolate from Zotter Chocolate?" She asks.

"Good eye young lady." He smiles at Aria.

"How did you know that?" I ask Aria while popping a small piece of the bar into my mouth. "Holy sh...sorry...this is just some good chocolate."

He laughs at my reaction. "That's fine. Just means its working." I laugh at that. This cab driver was awesome.

"I know this because I had this chocolate before. In Iceland. It was a special candy store my mom took me to. Clearly some of the best chocolate I have ever had." Aria says nonchalantly as she pops a piece into her mouth.

"Remind me to get some bars for Hanna. She's going to love this." She nods and I put the rest of my chocolate away. "So Mr…"

He waves his hand at me as he keeps his eyes on the road. "Please. No Mr. anything. I'm not that old." He laughs that hearty laugh again that I am growing to like. "My name is Luca young lady."

"Samantha but call me Sam and this is…"

"Aria." She says with a smile.

"Ah. Aria and Samantha but call me Sam. NIce to meet you." He laughs and I playfully roll my eyes at him. "So what brings you half way across the world to study at Silas University?"

"Right. Well...I am studying to become a teacher." I answer. Although we enrolled into Silas under false pretenses, I truly want to become a teacher someday. I actually like kids. Preschoolers mostly.

"I want to study photography." Aria answers.

"Good choices but why here?" He gives a questioning look through the mirror but then shakes his head. "Sorry none of my business."

"No no. It's fine. My friend told me about this place and I thought I would give it a shot for a semester." I answer him, giving him a smile to show I wasn't bothered by his questioning.

"And my friend wouldn't let her go alone so I am tagging along. Plus I heard this place had a decent photography course." Aria replies, snapping more photos of the passing trees.

"You're a good friend for tagging along." Luca smiles at Aria through the mirror. Suddenly the taxi comes to a slow stop. "We are here young ladies." We got out while Luca got out our luggage. I tell ya...the campus was beautiful. Eerie but beautiful. We turn to look at Luca and his face was stone. "Be careful young ladies. Odd things happen here." His tone was so serious, I was actually taken back by it.

"We will." Aria answer for us.

Luca stares at us for a minute before nodding. "Take care Aria and Samantha." He waves and gets back into his taxi, driving off.

"Well that was intense. Think he knows something we don't?' Aria asks me as she gets her luggage.

I went to get my luggage. "Most likely then again, we don't know much ourselves expect what Spencer told us before we left. He's probably lived in the village for a long time and heard stories about this place. Still though…" I turn to look at the buildings. They had an ancient feel to them. "Best we look around ourselves. Where are we heading anyway?"

Aria pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket. "According to this, we have to go past some buildings and a frat house before reaching the girls dorm." We gather our bags and start the walk to the dorm. "Strange that they would have a frat house close the girls dorm."

I shrug. "Yeah but this place is ancient. Could have been built those days where guys properly courted ladies. You know...all gentlemanlike. Not saying that guys aren't gentlemen now…" I cut myself off when I see some guy, a rather tall, guy in front us. He was wearing shirt that had Zeta on it. "May we help you?" I ask, confused to why this guy was here.

"You look a little lost." He says with a smile. I look at Aria and she shakes her head, clearly not wanting to deal with the guy. "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound like a come on line or being a creep. You guys do look lost. Looking for the girls dorm?" He says with another smile. I study him for a bit. He seem harmless and actually just wanted to help. I look at Aria again and she seems to come to the same conclusion I have. This guy was harmless. I was about to say something when suddenly a tall redhead comes into the picture and pushes the guy to the side. "Damn Psycho Society. Not cool."

"Are you bothering these girls?" The tall redhead asks, fury in her tone.

I put up my hand to say something but I am cut off by the guy. "No! They were lost and I thought I'll be a gentleman and show them to the dorm. Zetas are sworn to protect the hotties of the campus." I look at Aria and she mouths 'We're hotties.'

"Oh sure. Protecting the hotties. Sure...that's what you are doing." She spits back with venom. "Maybe they don't need your help." She points to us and looks at us for the first time. Her face softens when she sees us. She stares at Aria for a bit before looking at me. Our eyes lock. She has nice blue eyes, nothing compares to Hanna's of course but I can appreciate a nice set of eyes on anyone. Our staring contest is broken when the guy coughs.

"Like what you see there Psycho Society? I like I said...hotties." He smirks but then frowns as he is hit in the arm by the tall redhead.

"Excuse pop collar here. i'm Danny." She extends her hand and I shake it. Damn. She has a firm grip but by judging from her size, that should be expected.

"I'm Samantha." I smile at her.

"And I'm Aria." Aria says as she shakes Danny's hand.

"I'm Brody. Everyone calls me Kirsch." He extends his hand to shake mine but its smacked down by Danny. "What the hell?"

"Come on girls. Let me lead you to your dorm." Danny says brightly to us before turning to Kirsch, giving him the stink eye. We walk past Kirsch, who looks kinda defeated. I felt bad since he wasn't actually doing anything wrong.

"Wait." I say, causing Danny and Aria to stop. I turn to Kirsch and give him a half wave and smile. "Thanks Kirsch. It was nice meeting you."

Kirsch gives me a huge smile. "Nice meeting you too little hott...ummm...Samantha. If you like…" He walks up to me and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. "There's a party tonight hosted by the Zetas. Why don't you come? Bring the other hottie with you." He jolts something down and hand me the paper. "Hope to see you there." He gives Danny a glare before walking away.

"Idiot." Danny mutters. "Anyway, you guys are probably tired. Let get you to your dorm." We start to walk to the dorms. "Luckily you guys have been paired together."

"Yeah. Lucky." I say as I hear Aria smirk.

Danny get a confused look on her face. "Something I said?"

"No no. It's not you. We are lucky to be rooming together. We just have to thank our friend Spencer later." Aria says with a smile. It was true. Thanks to Spencer hacking skills, which Mona taught her, she was able to hack into their systems and get us roomed together.

"Why thank your friend?" Danny asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Because she put in the request for us." I say.

"Interesting...because LaFontaine was telling me someone hacked the registry for dorm assignments recently." Danny says with a smirk. Me and Aria look at each other. Someone detected the hack? This LaFontaine person sounds interesting. Danny laughs to bring me out my inner thoughts. "Don't worry. We won't tell if you don't." She shoots us a wink. As we make our way to the dorms, she tells us stuff about the campus. Where to find stuff, about the different clubs and about her Summer Society. When we reach the dorm, there are two redheads waiting for us at the door. Seriously? Everyone here is a ginger or something? As i look harder at the two at the door, I recognize them. It was the two from the video. I look to Aria and she nods. "Well this is where I leave you two. If you need anything, just let me know. I stay here as well. First floor." With that, Danny leaves our side. As we approach the two redheads, I notice that the Shirley Temple one look worried.

"Oh thank goodness! You're safe!" She rushes over to us. "You two okay? Thought something had happened." She checks us over to make sure we are okay.

"Per. They look fine." The redhead with the short hair says, clearly amused at the events happening in front of her. "Pretty sure they just got lost. It's a big campus."

"Susan hush!" Shirley Temple says, putting her finger to mouth, making the shh motion to who I guess is Susan.

"LaFontaine." Susan says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I narrow my eyes at her. So this is LaFontaine. The one who figured out that Spencer hacked the system. Interesting. Shirley Temple must have notice my look because she clears her throat.

"Sorry for Su...LaFontaine." She says rather nervously.

I shake myself out my thoughts. "No it's fine. I was just thinking. Don't mind me."

"Jezz Per. I don't need you apologizing for me." LaFontaine says, running a hand through their hair. Yeah...I said their. Clearly they look female but by the way she got annoyed by Shirley Temple calling her Susan, she doesn't want to be identified as female and she looks too feminine for my taste to call him so I will stick with they, them or whatever.

"Yeah. They are right. They didn't do anything wrong." I say with a smile towards LaFontaine.

LaFontaine smiles at that. "See? Told you. Anyway, enough about that. I haven't introduced myself. I'm LaFontaine, official truth seeker of this dorm."

"What's an official truth seeker?" Aria asks, speaking for the first time since we been standing here.

Before LaFontaine could answer, Shirley Temple clears her throat. "Susan. You know you are not here in any official capacity." That earns her a huff from them. "Anyway, I'm Perry…"

"Lola." LaFontaine smirks.

Lola...urrmm...Perry glares at them for a second before turning her attention back to us. "I'm Perry. Floor don."

"Of the entire dorm?" Aria asks, tilting her head.

"Oh gosh no. Just our floor." She smiles at Aria.

I look at Aria and she just shrugs. "Then why are you…"

"Because Perry was worried you guys got lost or worse." LaFontaine says nonchalantly.

"You never know!"

"Relax will you? It's not like if they went missing it would cause an international incident."

"You never know with Americans!"

"Yeah...because the US government is going to care what happens to two random eightteen year old girls."

"Technically I'm still only seventeen…" I say but neither of them hear me.

"Still! We can't have them going missing and they just got here!" Perry huffs before storming into the dorm. LaFontaine sighs and chases after Perry. Aria walks up to my side and shake her head.

"They must be married." Aria says, face says she is processing everything that just went down.

"Tell me about about." I laugh. "Man...they are worse than Emily and Paige."

"Or you and Hanna."

"Oi! Me and Hanna are nothing like that."

"Please. You two are so married at this point."

"Whatever. Anyway, weird she waits for us then leaves like that."

"True. What to do?"

I look up at the dorm. It was a rather nice building. "I guess we find our room and plan from there."


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone that has been following this story or just passing by. So sorry that I haven't been updating this story. Writers block along with being sick is a bad combo. Haven't been up to doing anything really. Can't even record my Pokemon LeafGreen playthrough like I want due to being sick. Don't worry. I haven't given up on this story. Just need to feel better so my thoughts can flow more freely. Again. Thanks for being so patient with me.

DatGuyBleach


End file.
